


The youngest delivery

by Kiriyuri



Category: My own fandom 2
Genre: M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuri/pseuds/Kiriyuri





	The youngest delivery

"I'm hungry,A pizza seems what's on mind I'm too hungry to make something."Aiden says.He picks up the phone and calls Pizza Yuki.

"Hey,Pizza Yuki what would you like to order?"The girl says sweetly.

"The combination,and sprite I live in Cleveland Ave St 15."Aiden says.

"Okay, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."She says.

Fifteen Minute later.

Aiden gets up and opens the door.

"Hi,you ordered the combination and a sprite soda that's $16.28 please."The pizza boy said.

"What's your name?"Aiden asks.

"M-Morgan?"He says a bit nervous.

"Do you know why I ordered?"Aiden asks.

Morgan's eyes dart to the right.

"To see the cutest pizza boy they had."Aiden says.

Morgan looks at Aiden."(Stammers)Oh,....uh...(nervous)I--I'm--I'm really flattered....(stutters)th-th-this isn't t-the first t-time I have been told th-that."He blushed."I was gonna have my break after I dropped off your pizza,y-you wanna come with me to the c-cafe?"He asked.

Aiden smiles.

"Nah,I have a better idea."He says pulling him in to his house.He kisses Morgan,Morgan was shocked but the way Aiden's lips felt eased him,Morgan wraps his arms around Aiden and a soft moan slips through.

Aiden licks his lower lip and slips his tongue in Morgan's mouth making him moan again.They stop for air.

"Your moans sound sweet."Aiden purrs.

Morgan blushes.

Aiden takes his shirt off and Morgan's,he takes him upstairs and into his room and he gets Morgan on his bed.

He kisses him again and this time Aiden frenches him.He starts grinding against Morgan making him open his mouth in their kiss to release his moans. Aiden takes off his and Morgan's pants and gets him under his covers.

"Mmn,(silence)."Morgan stops kissing Aiden."I'm a stop if you keep staring at me Aiden."

"Sorry."Aiden says going to the side of Morgan's neck,he bits and suck between his neck and shoulder making him whimper.Aiden the slowly gets to Morgan bit by bit.Each bit makes Morgan's mouth widen.

Then Aiden thrusts,rocking Morgan's body,he whimpers and moans pleasurly.Putting his hands on Aiden's back.

"Ah,s-,slow d-down it hurts.... wait go faster.....go faster."Morgan's says breathlessly.

Aiden gets up and pounds into Morgan."A-a-a-aahh!Not-not too fast I need to get back to job."Morgan Aiden puts his hand d around Morgan's dick and matches his strokes with thrusts.

Aiden fucks the come out of Morgan,his pleasure gets all over his and Aiden's lower stomach.He licks Morgan's pleasure off a couple of his fingers.

"It tastes kinda sweet,like there's a pinch of sugar."Aiden says,he squeezes Morgan's bladder getting the last of his come and rolls it to his finger tips,then has Morgan stick his tongue out.Aiden presses his fingers on Morgan's tongue to taste.

"It does."Morgan smiles.

Aiden kisses Morgan sweetly and gently.

Aiden falls asleep, Morgan slides out of bed and gets dressed and back to work. Aiden wakes up two hours later.

"Shit it was a dream."He looks under the covers."I'm naked like this sometimes."

He sees a note on his nightstand.

"Your a sweet guy,and I hope you invite me over soon—Morgan.(559-355-7899) ;)!

Aiden smiles.


End file.
